


Delectable to Endure

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Seth enjoys aftercare more than the actual scene. Inspired by conversations about 'sweet daddy Hunter' in the Wrestling Shipping discord chat.





	

After Seth had come that last time (all wrung out and meager with nothing left to give). After Hunter had come (not that he saw it but he thought he could feel it in the change of his movements, in the tremble of his hands). After the music got turned off(always those same old motorhead cds), and the lights got turned down (Hunter liked it arena bright so that he could see where every strike landed). In the moment when the pain was still radiating and the sting was still fresh enough that he could remember how it felt. In the dark and the silence and the cold. That was when Seth’s favorite part began

“Hey,” Hunter said softly. That voice he almost never used. There was touch, soft and gentle, somewhere in the pain of his cheek. “Shh,” Hunter said, “shhh. You’re okay.”

Seth realized he was sobbing. The tears had welled up behind the blindfold he wore and soaked the fabric, gathering wet under his eyes. 

“Hey,” Hunter said again. So gentle. So kind. The hand on his cheek traced a path down his face, across the burning muscle of his chest (hot and stinging and thick all over with ribbons of wax) following his arm to his wrist. He undid one of the cuffs that bound Seth to the table. “You’re okay, Seth.” And oh, the sound of his name in Hunter’s mouth like that. The reminder that he had a name at all.

Hunter undid the other cuff and then, leaning on the table so that it moved a few inches (shaky and unstable, like his heartbeat), cupped a hand behind Seth’s neck and used it to pull him up so that he could tuck his head against Hunter’s bare chest. “Let’s take this off,” Hunter said and he was pulling (softly so as not to snag Seth’s hair) at the clasp at the back of Seth’s head. Seth didn’t realize how much his jaw ached until the ball gag had been removed.

The pitch of his crying changed dramatically, no longer muffled, and Hunter shifted him, bringing Seth’s naked body into his lap so that he could wrap Seth in his arms. “You’re okay,” he said, in that sing song voice all parents can’t seem to help but use. “You’re okay. You’re okay. I’m right here. You did very well.”

Seth heard his sobbing soften. When it had nearly faded out, Hunter reached again for his head. His palm was hot and heavy against Seth’s scalp. “I’m gonna take this off, okay?”

Seth nodded and the blindfold was removed. Even in the dark room it was too bright and there were too many things to see, things he didn’t want to look at anymore. Seth shut his eyes and kept them shut.

Hunter scooped him up from the table and carried him out of the playroom and up a flight of stairs to the master bedroom suite. They could have used the guest bedroom. For privacy, Hunter had offered. But Seth liked the whirlpool tub in the big bathroom upstairs, so Hunter made sure to bring him there every time.

Seth put both arms around Hunter’s neck and pulled himself close. His eyes were still shut but he could sense the level of light change, bright in the stairs and hallway and then dim again as they moved along. He knew when they got to the bedroom because the smell changed and so did the sounds of Hunter’s bare feet on the floor. 

“How did he do?” a voice asked and Seth flinched from it. Hunter’s embrace stayed firm.

“He did very well.” A smacking sound, Hunter kissing Steph somewhere in front of his face. “He did everything I asked him to. He was so good.”

“Yeah?” Steph asked. She sounded skeptical and Seth pulled himself tighter to Hunter’s neck. “Does this mean he gets a reward?”

“I think he might.”

They were talking about him like he wasn’t there and Seth didn’t like that. He wanted to hear his name again, sweet and doting in Hunter’s mouth. Seth reached up and felt for the curve of Hunter’s neck, found his stubble under his fingers and dragged his fingers the wrong way against their grain.

Hunter moved again, bringing Seth to the bathroom and setting him in the already filled tub. The water was hot, a little too hot on his sore skin, but he sank into it gratefully. Hunter didn’t remove his hands completely, even when Seth was laying back against the side of the tub (his palms wide and warm and smoothing over Seth’s body, tucking his spirit back into his skin).

“Seth?” Hunter said and Seth wriggled against the tub wall. “Seth, honey, can you open your eyes for me?” The round sound of the word honey bringing up goosebumps on Seth’s skin. “Open your eyes, please.”

Seth did, wincing at first and then looking to Hunter’s face. Hunter smiled at him. “Uh huh,” he said, almost cooing. “Like that. Now, think a minute. Is there anywhere that hurts especially bad?”

Seth was forced to consider his body, looking down at it with dopey eyes (through the refraction of the water, his body shifting and sliding with the soft waves). He had a body, or rather he wasn’t just a collection of sensations anymore.

Hunter’s hand stroked his shoulder. 

“My chest,” Seth said, finally, and reached a hand to pull the remaining wax off his skin. The hot water had softened it, but it still took a few patches of hair when it went. Hunter helped and when Seth hissed and started to wince (lean in to the pain, let it make you go foggy headed) Hunter stroked and rubbed Seth’s shoulders to bring him back.

“Anywhere else?”

Seth wriggled slightly in the water, trying to find a more comfortable position on his bruised ass. He felt achy and open down there, but that wasn’t a particularly bad pain nor an unexpected one. He shook his head and then leaned it back, his hair drifting back and forth in the water. “Can I…” he started, then swallowed, still shaken and suspicious at the idea of asking in any language but begging and screams.

“Can you what?”

Seth brought one hand out of the water and grabbed at Hunter’s wrist, keeping his hand hard against Seth’s shoulder (an anchor to keep Seth grounded, a chain to keep Hunter close). “Can I have the bubbles?”

Hunter gave him an affectionate squeeze. “Of course you can.” He reached for the panel and activated the jets. The water in the tub began to churn softly, tickling around his body, sliding between his fingers and his toes. Hunter dipped a washcloth in the water and used it to wipe clean Seth’s face. 

This is what made it so worth all the bruises and embarrassment (crying, sobbing, blood rushing to the surface of his skin, snot heavy in his nose and tears in his eyes. The noise and the fear and the loss of himself in the pain).

Hunter watched him sit in the tub for a while, making sure Seth was awake and beginning to focus on things at a distance. After a while, he kissed Seth on the temple and went out, not coming back until Seth had come to himself enough to dip his head under the swirling water, slick back his long hair and wipe at his eyes.

Hunter sat down on the edge of the tub and brought a glass of water to Seth’s face, tilting the rim to his mouth. Seth drank (cool, clean, and crisp). “Are you hungry?” Hunter asked. Seth shook his head.

“Sleepy,” he admitted, withdrawing from the glass. Hunter set it down. He put a hand against Seth’s head, combing his thick fingers (gently, gently) through Seth’s hair. 

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” Hunter asked. Seth nodded, reached up blindly (like a child) and wrapped his arms around Hunter’s neck. 

Hunter, grabbing a thick white towel off the bar, lifted Seth out of the tub, wrapped the towel around him while pulling him from the still bubbling water. He got Seth to his feet on the tiled bathroom floor and, with an arm around him, walked with him to the bed, piled high with pillows and blankets pulled back to allow Seth into them. He laid Seth down on the lush, soft mattress. Hunter only stopped touching Seth long enough to undo his belt buckle and drop his pants on the bedroom floor. Then he got into the bed next to Seth (hot and hard and heavy and there, right there just for him). Hunter pulled Seth to him, letting Seth bury his face against Hunter’s body . 

“You said I did good?” Seth murmured. Hunter pulled the blankets over them. He reached for the wall and turned off the light. Seth swallowed. “You said?”

“You did so good,” Hunter said,“you did so good, Seth. I’m so proud of you.” His voice was was gentle and sincere (that was Seth’s favorite part).


End file.
